sword_art_onlinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Файл:ENGLISH "Startear" Sword Art Online II (AmaLee)
Описание ✦Become my patron and help support more covers like this~! http://www.patreon.com/LeeandLie ✦TWITTER: http://twitter.com/AmaAmaLeeLee ✦FACEBOOK: http://www.facebook.com/AmandaLeeva ✧CLICK "Show More" below for more! (Download, Lyrics, etc)✧ Song: Startear (Ending) Anime: Sword Art Online II Gale Online (ガンゲイル・オンライン) Original: Luna Haruna ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ ENGLISH ADAPTATION: ⊹Vocals & Lyrics: Amanda Lee (http://www.youtube.com/leeandlie) ⊹Mixing & Instrumental: Luke Thomas (http://www.lukethomasmusic.com) ⊹Special thanks to Fruutella for mixing help! (https://soundcloud.com/fruutella) ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ ⊹ Super huge thank you to the guys over at Studio Kontrabida for creating the adorable ending animation! Check them out: https://www.facebook.com/studiokontrabida ✦FOLLOW ME✦ ⊹Twitter: https://twitter.com/AmaAmaLeeLee ⊹Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/amandaleeva ⊹Website: http://www.amandaleeva.com ⊹SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/amaamaleelee ✦PATREON! Help me continue making covers like this and get some awesome rewards in return! http://www.patreon.com/LeeandLie ヽ(；▽；)ノ I-I love you ✦Or you can also support me by purchasing my music here! https://loudr.fm/artist/amanda-lee/Z7uGC ✦LEEANDLIE TSHIRTS?! http://www.leeandlie.spreadshirt.com ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ ⊹HUGE extra-special thanks to my GENERALS on Patreon! Aaron DuBose, Damien Riley, Jesse Cobb, Michael Rosado, Chrissy Hutch, Joseph Castro, James Rose, and Ross Petrie! ⊹And to my LIEUTENANTS on Patreon! Thank you so much for supporting this cover~! Michael Dy, Adam Braham, Henrique Cerdá Soares Brandão, LinkCapDango, Whispersweetnothings, Bret Petonquot, Micky Patterson, Isharah, Jack Turbefield, Pierce Tomas, Jason Davis, Michael Oakland, Christopher Villegas, and Max Young! ⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹═⊹ ✦WANT TO USE THESE LYRICS OR MP3?✦ Go right ahead! Just please give credit and link back to this video! ✦ Download: ⊹Loudr: https://loudr.fm/release/startear-sword-art-online/nsHVF ⊹Itunes: https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/startear-sword-art-online/id955036600 ⊹AmazonMP3: http://tinyurl.com/StartearAmazon ✦ Lyrics: I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart Against the pain and take it away Because there must be more than this Those countless times I gave up all hope Because I couldn’t change what’s behind me I hid inside my shell from the world Out of sight, tucked away so that no one could see Once again I feel all of the pain rise inside Rushing back to me like an unstoppable tide I don’t need the warmth, and no, I don’t need the pain I’m fine without this thing called “love” I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart Against the pain and take it away So I can overcome the dark Just like a shooting star in the sky Into the deep, I sink, nearing the brink My heart and soul succumb to the fall I try to scream but there’s no sound So I accept I won’t be found But then I hear your voice calling I’m no longer falling but rising up As you pull me to the light The world I knew, once quiet and grey Began to change when you looked my way I thought sure my heart wouldn’t heal But I guess, you have made the impossible real Look me in the eyes and make my heart skip a beat Fill my world with my world with color and set my spirit free I was never falling – I was swept off my feet The very moment you reached me I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart And find the strength to heal what’s inside So I can overcome the dark Just like a shooting star in the sky Into the deep, I sink, nearing the brink But now I know you’re there if I fall I’ll show the darkness I can fight And when I’m lost, you’ll be the light So now there’s no hesitating I’m tired of waiting to turn the page And to find out what’s to come I always treasure our time together, these golden memories When I was falling and you were calling, I heard a knock on the door Through all the pain I’ve overcome I’ll take a step out of my shell I’ve waited all this time to turn the page And now I’ll finally blink away what held me back in the past, I swear! I wish to numb my heart, to numb my heart Against the pain and take it away So I can overcome the dark Just like a shooting star in the sky This oath will never die, my tears have dried I’ll never let my life slip on by Because I know there’s more than this And if I only have one wish I pray the chapter that follows will lead to tomorrow So I will see what the future holds for me Категория:Видео